dead_rising_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is the protagonist of Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero ''and ''Dead Rising 2: Case West. He also appears as a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and as a supporting character in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising: Endgame ''and Dead Rising 3''. Description Chuck is a former two-time national motocross champion. He is a widower and is the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. Additionally, he is a resourceful mechanic who can repair and construct anything he can imagine. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey whom he will do anything for, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and competes during the game so he can buy Zombrex for his daughter. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Chuck tries to prove his innocence before the arrival of the military. Dead Rising 2: Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended (Ending A), Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has withheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath following his daughter Katey's demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll duct-taped to the back of Chuck (which resembles Katey), as well as Katey's backpack and handheld gaming system found in a pool of blood in the Green Room of the Arena (these can only be found in the prologue during the escape from the Arena, prior to reaching the safe room for the first time). Chuck seemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that "They're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill... kinda... kinda fun, even." He appears in the mission People Like Us. After Frank defeats him, Chuck is flung from his bike and lands on the ground. He goes over to check on "Katey" even though she is just a head with her body a few feet away from Chuck. He is then shown to talk to Katey saying everything is going to be fine. Then he is seen supposedly dying as Frank turns around and grabs the Combo Bay Key. Frank turns back to Chuck only to discover that his body isn't there. Frank quips about how strange their encounter was, and it is implied that Chuck escaped alive (although his status in the Notebook states he is dead). In a Q&A on Dead Rising 4, the team said that they didn't want to kill Chuck even in a non-canon game, so they said he just escaped.[Verification needed] Frank obtains the Combo Bay Key upon Chuck's defeat. Sandbox Mode Chuck will appear in Fortune Park riding his Slicecycle, and has a very similar attack pattern as he did in Story Mode. When killed, he will drop $25,000.